Love doesn't talk
by Niichimi
Summary: adakalanya cinta tak perlu di ungkapkan tapi di rasakan dalah sebuah lagu yang manis.


Kapan terakhir kali kau merasakan cintayang begitu manis?

Lagu itu mengalir begitu saja, suaranya seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur. Di sudut ruangan tersebut seorang gadis meringkuk, memeluk lututnya terisak. Kenapa ?

Pertanyaan itu selalu kembali pada dirinya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalianya. Kenapa ?

Ia akan selalu meneteskan air matanya setelah lagu itu diputar, nafasnya sesak, ia hanya menangis diam.

"Andaikan aku tau,"ia menggigit bibirnya, meringis. Satu hal yang ingin dilakukan adalah menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menggantung dalam hatinya untuk selamanya."Terimakasih," ia tersenyum," selamat tinggal."

Kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya, menyambut senja yang mulai menghiasi horizon.

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine c:

Warning ! Ooc , Au, Typo(s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD.

Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong click tombol [x] dipojokan sana, atau tombol back terdekat c:

* * *

Itu terjadi semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia kehilangan orang itu.

Matahari senja menyibak gorden ruang musik sekolah. Gadis itu sudah berdiri dengan alat pel dan sember air. Matanya melihat datar.

"Sialan! 0,1 detik." Dia menggeram kasar.

Mengingat kembali kenapa ia mampu berdiri pada tempat ini, giginya bergelutuk. Ah, hanya karena terlambat satu per sepuluh detik dan ia harus mendapat hukuman membersihkan ruangan musik yang ada di sayap kanan gedung utama-yang sudah lama di tinggalkan.

"Kenapa si tua Kiyoteru itu selalu seperti itu. Tidak kah anda tau tuan, jam anda belum tentu memiliki kesamaan dengan jam dunia. Tidak relevan. Huh!"

Walau ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tetap menaruh ember itu kasar, lantas memulai mengepel lantai tanpa peduli dari mana ia memulai pekerjaannya tersebut. Dan tanpa peduli seorang laki-laki yang menatapnya aneh, bahkan lebih aneh saat gadis ini tak mengindahkannya yang duduk di depan piano tua yang saat ini ada di titik buta penglihatan gadis tersebut.

"Maaf,"bahkan suaranya tak cukup untuk membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Ia masih tetap mengepel kasar.

Laki-laki ini, dengan menghela nafas kecil menekan tuts piano dihadapannya. Membuat gadis itu menjerit terkejut.

"Siapa!"

Laki-laki itu mengernyit. Apalagi saat sang gadis sudah mengacungkan pel tersebut kearahnya, menatap galak.

"Kau hantu dari mana!?"

"Aku manusia-"

"Mana mungkin manusia, kau datang tanpa lewat pintu?!"

Lucu sekali. Laki-laki itu hanya menghela nafas, mengabaikan gadis tersebut ia menekan tuts-tuts piano tua itu. Membiarkan ruangan tersiram warna senja yang begitu indah, bersama suara dentingan yang indah.

Gadis itu mengerjab. Mulutnya menganga takjub. Permainan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Teng!deng!

Laki-laki itu berbalik, tersenyum menyeringai, "kenapa dengan wajahmu, baru pertama kali melihat 'hantu' mampu bermain piano," lantas ia tertawa kecil.

Sang gadis hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu dan juga bodoh dalam satu waktu. Salah satu tangannya mencoba menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ia berdecak.

Awal yang indah saat musim panas dimulai. Senja yang membungkus langit menerpa wajah gadis tersebut. Dengan wajah miliknya yang bersemu merah dan tawa dari laki-laki aneh itu, ia mulai menyukai senja.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, hari-hari yang dilewatinya benar-benar berubah. Ia awalnya hanya gadis pembuat masalah yang kini selalu mengunjungi gedung musik tua, hanya untuk mengintip seseorang yang juga selalu datang dan bermain piano disana.

Walau pada akhirnya laki-laki itu akan memergokinya dan tertawa keras saat ia secara tsundere berdiri di depan bingkai jendela, berbicara kasar.

Namun tetap saja, saat esok menjemputnya, gadis ini akan secara senang mengulang kembali apa yang dilakukan. Setiap hari. Hingga seandainya senja mampu berbicara mungkin akan mengelur dengan sikap sang gadis. Dan tentunya sang lelaki.

15 menit bertemu dan hanya berbicara dengan ucapan ataupun percakapan yang tak penting. Bahkan nama pun mereka tak pernah tau.

"Kau selalu mengulang lagu itu, sudah seminggu aku selalu mendengarnya. Apa judulnya, Bluestone Alley."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum berbalik kearah jendela di belakangnya, dimana disana gadis itu sudah bertopang dagu menatapnya tertarik. Mencari balasan.

Sang lelaki menaikkan bahu seakan mengatakan betapa ia tak memikirkan alasan ia bermain lagu itu.

"Aku tak tau, mungkin karena seminggu lalu aku barusaja menemukan bluestone yang indah. Karena itu-"lelaki itu memutus ucapannya dengan satu senyuman. Senyuman yang mampu membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdetak tak terkendali.

"Karena itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tau.."

Lantas piano itu kembali dimainkan. Menggantikan segala tatapan ingin tau dari sang gadis.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tentu saja senja sudah datang, namun terbungkus awan yang kelabu. Hujan beberapa menit lalu turun. Deras membasahi kawasan daerah sekitar, membuat bau sejuk yang mulai memasuki paru-paru. Bau tanah basah.

Sang gadis sudah tersenyum di lorong gedung sayap barat, memikirkan kembali hal-hal yang akan di bicarakan setelah bertemu laki-laki itu nanti. Secara simpel, apa yang mereka sebut dengan mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Kali ini apa ya? mungkin tentang hm..-ia tersenyum- ... nama," ah, sudah terlalu lama mereka berbincang namun nama satu sama lainpun belum di ketahuinya.

Ah.. itu pun karena saat gadis ini tersadar ia tak pernah menanyakan nama lelaki tersebut. Ia selalu lupa. Terlena dengan permainan sang lelaki hingga senja bertemu dengan ufuk barat. Dan ia harus kembali.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Iya.. sayang sekali padahal besok adalah hari dimana ia akan tampil. Sebuah permainan piano bersama para artis terkenal."

"Ya.. seprti itulah kematian. Tak seorangpun mampu menghentikannya."

"Tapi ia sangatlah muda dan berbakat."

"Itu sebuah tragedi.. Len Kagamine... ia terlalu cepat pergi."

Gadis ini menoleh, beberapa gadis melintasinya sambil berbincang-bincang. Seru dengan tema yang mereka perbincangkan, hingga acuh mengabaikan gadis ini yang menatap penasaran.

Ah ia ingat. Itu berita tentang laki-laki dari kelas A. Tadi pagi itu menjadi pembicaraan yang begitu menarik di kelasnya. Seorang laki-laki bertalenta yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ia tak terlalu peduli. Toh ia tak pernah mengenal seorang pun dari kelas elit tersebut. Jadi rasa berkabung yang begitu pekat di sekolah terasa tak menyentuhnya. Sama sekali...

...dan begitulah yang dipikirkan, hingga saat ia datang ke ruangan itu, ia hanya menemukan setangkai bunga lily dalam vas kaca. Berdiri tegak di atas piano tua tersebut.

"Apa...ini..."

Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tangannya bergetar, ia ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti Rin Kagami." Gadis itu hanya diam, mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak hanya untuk menatap seorang perempuan di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Lantas kembali menunduk.

Perempuan itu hanya menghela nafas, melihat gadis itu prihatin lantas menjulurkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Len berkata, berikanlah kaset ini untuk seseorang bermata indah seperti bluestone, dengan pita manis di atas kepalanya," perempuan itu menghentikan ucapannya hanya untuk menghela nafas, membebaskan sesak yang terus terasa di dadanya.

"Yang berwajah manis, surai yang mirip dengannya namun berucap kasar," perempuan itu tersenyum," apa benar kau yang bernama Rin Kagami."

Kini gadis itu menondak, membalas tatapan mata biru yang terlihat penuh kasih sayang di hadapannya itu, mata biru seperti milik laki-laki itu. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan tangisnya yang seakan bisa meleleh kapanpun saat iru.

"Ya, akulah orangnya."

Perempuan itu semakin tersenyum hangat kearahnya, secara lembut membelai rambut gadis ini sayang, "aku tau kau pasti merasa sesak. Sayang, maafkan jika Len pernah memiliki salah kepadamu, aku minta maaf."

Namun, gadis ini menggeleng. Laki-laki itu tak memiliki salah.

"Terimakasih banyak, kau mau menemaninya setiap senja. Ia seakan tau kapan dia akan pergi, Len bilang aku harus memberikan rekaman ini untukmu. Jagalah. Ia bilang itu hanya untukmu." Akhirnya tetes air mata perempuan itu jatuh membasahi pipi muda yang mulai berkeriput. Gadis ini tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku, tante."

Perempuan itu menggeleng, kemudian memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

Gadis itu melihat senja dengan tatapan kosong, ditangannya sebuah earphone tergenggam. Satu helaan nafas meluncur dari bibirnya.

Pelan ia memasang earphone tersebut, menekan tombol play. Membiarkan kaset itu terputas.

"Hi,"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ah, suara sang lelaki yang dirindukannya.

"Hmm..maaf.. jika menurutmu ini begitu berlebihan... hmm... bagaimana aku berbicara, huh!" Gadis ini tertawa kecil, suara itu tersengar begitu gugup.

"Mungkin.. en.. baiklah dari perkenalan. Namaku Len Kagamine, dari kelas A. Err.. kau mungkin tak mengenalku. Ya tentu, begitu juga denganku, aku harusnya tak mengenalmu. Tapi, andaikan kau tau dalam hidup kadang suatu yang bernama kebetulan itu memang ada."

Jeda sedikit, gadis ini hanya mampu mendengar nafas yang berusaha di hembuskan perlahan.

"Aku bukan stalker, atau apalah itu.. tapi yang jelas kemarin, setelah pelajaran berakhir aku tiba-tiba melihatmu di taman sekolah dengan Kiyoteru-sensei yang berulang kali menyebut namamu... Rin Kagami. Bukankah aku benar... namamu Rin Kagami."

"Kau dari kelas F, lucu... ternyata setelah lama ingin berkenalan dari seseorang kelas F akhirnya mampu bertemu dengannmu , kau tau aku kaget saat melihatmu yang selalu mendengarkan permainan pianoku.. tersenyum sendiri dan mengomentarinya dengan ucapan pedas. Seandainya kau tau wanita dengan kain pel, aku sedikit tersinggung dengan semua yang kau bicarakan."

Ada suarasuara tawa yang menjeda.

"Namun, entah kenapa aku tak mampu membenci ucapanmu, malah yang terburuk adalah aku merindulan suara mu. Setiap saat."

"Ah jangan salah sangkan ini bukan pernyataan apapun..ha-hanya.. hmm... mungkin yang ini.. hanya.. itu.."

Gadis ini sedikit tersenyum, ia tau suara itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terdengar pelan, sepertinya laki-laki itu menahan malu.

"..lu-lupakan...(helaan nafas)...baiklah aku ingin kau mendengar lagu ini. Hanya untukmu. Kuharapkau akan menyukainya."

Gadis ini mendongak kearah senja, cukup manis menyelimuti horizon, bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan, suara piano itu pelan mengaluh, sangat luar biasa.

Namun, bagi gadis ini suara itu benar-benar tak menyentuhnya, pikirannya kosong hanya menatap horizon yang mulai bersinar terang oleh cahaya matahari yang tenggelam tanpa ekspresi.

Lagu itu masih memainkan rythme-nya seakan mencari perhatian yang tak mampu digapai, gadis ini tetap diam. Hingga saat aluna itu berhenti ia terdiam, matanya terbelalak lebar, tangannya mengatup mencoba menahan suara teriaknya.

"Rin Kagami, aku mencintaimu. Dalam diam dan iringan lagu itu, Bluestone Alley. Jika kau ingin tau, itu adalah lagu untukmu, untuk sebuah permata biru yang indah untukku."

"Rin Kagamine. Aku mencintaimu."

Pet!

Rekaman itu berakhir.

Dan gadis ini hanya mampu terduduk memeluk dirinya,sebelum akhirnya berteriak dan terisak.

.

.

.

Gadis itu meletakkan bunga lily itu dengan pelan, berdoa di depan nisan besar bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya

Len Kagamine.

"Hallo, Len."

Ia tersenyum saat senja menyentuh cakrawala gadis ini tersenyum pahit, kenangan tentang laki-lai ini masih membekas dalam ingatannya ia meringis.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun,"kemudian meletakkan sebuah kaset rekaman diatas nisan tersebut,"untukmu," dia tersenyum kecil, kemudian pergi meninggalkan makam itu dengan senyuman.

Rin Kagamine, Bluestone Alley.

Terimakasih telah memainkan lagu itu untukku.

Kau tak perlu mengumbar segala cintamu dengan banyak hal, hanya dengan menghubungkannya hatimu dengan berbisik, kau mampu menjangkau hatinya. Aku benar hanya dengan berbisik dalam hatimu, jika kau berjodoh, suatu saat dia akan menoleh. Mendengar isi bisikanmu.

End


End file.
